Natsuki Sings
by Ginukuemau
Summary: Two shot
1. Happy Song

A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle with me I've had this in my mind for awhile so I just had to do it well here goes nothing

Disclaimer: i own nothing *crawls in hole and mops*

* * *

It was one of those nights that Natsuki hated a night called karaoke night. '_Ugh why do I let them drag me here' _Natsuki thought to herself. Karaoke night was a night where all the ex-himes plus Chie, Aoi and Youko did on friday nights after a stressful week. Although for Midori it was a time to get drunk and start groping people especially a certain doctor... But for other *cough* Natsuki and Nao *cough* it was hell. As the night went on Natsuki was lucky enough to have not gone yet '_yes maybe I won't have to sing_' Natsuki thought trying to give her self some hope that there was a god above that would answer her silent prayer. But as luck would have it her seemed to have never been answered as she had to go next. "**NO I AM NOT GOING UP THERE.**" She said being dragged into the changing room.

After a few minutes she came out in a ballerina costume with glasses and pig tales. "W-w-why me" she asked her self then she looked at the song and thought the irony of it. The song she had to sing was called 'The Happy Song' (1).

Then eveything went quite as they waited for the song to come on.

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long.

OH OH OH I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
Ha-ha-ha hah

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy."

This was spoken: "I can't do this, man. I'm not happy."

"I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
But if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am..."

Then came her favorite part of the whole song the end which is also spoken.

"I'm outta here"

"SCREW YOU"

With that she left the stage but not before throwing the microphone down. She then sat down next to her girlfriend Shizuru Fujino. "There happy?" she asked them.

Shizuru chose this time to lean over and whisper in her girlfriend's ear seductively "ara you can screw me anytime you want Nat-su-ki" she finished with a lick to Natsuki's ear earning her a blush and a moan.

The blunette suddenly sat up went to change and took Shizuru's hand and left without a word. but no one really noticed since they were all to busy listening to Mai sing for the nth time that night.

* * *

(1) look it up on youtube I love that song its so funny.

Well there you have it my first try at a fic please review to let me know when you what you think.


	2. In Your Eyes

I decided to make a second chapter

**Discalmer:I don't own Mai Hime or any of the characters other wise it would be named differently and there would be some um...... minor changes *innocent smile* *eyes hold a different story though***

Now on to the story

* * *

We now follow the gang back to the infamous karaoke room. Same people there all with the same attitudes.

Well this time they dug up the Hime roulette and add a few names it was after Mai finished her fifth song that the roulette started to spin again. This time it landed on the last person you would thing our very own Shizuru Fujino.

"Ara I guess I'm next" Shizuru got up and went into the behind the curtain and when she came out she wore a very provocative outfit *I'll let your imagination wonder with that one*She got up on stage and the song 'In Your Eyes' by Kylie Minogue (1) started to play.

"What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breathe away

Ooooha ooooha oooh

Is the world still spinning round

Ooooha ooooha oooh

I don't feel like coming down"

It was then that Shizuru locked eyes with her girlfriend Natsuki Kuga as she sung the next lyrics with hunger in her eyes.

"Its in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
Its no suprise  
I've been watching you lately and  
I want to make it with you"

After she sung these lyrics Shizuru winked at Natsuki and Natsuki blushed in fear,embarrassment, and excitement as she thought what that look meant and couldn't wait.

"Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and  
Takes all your cares away  
I can't think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful  
State I'm in

Ooooha ooooha oooh

Is the world still spinning round

Ooooha ooooha oooh

I don't feel like coming down

Its in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no suprise  
I've been watching you lately and  
I want to make it with you"*I got to lazy to finish the lyrics but its basicly the chorus*

After Shizuru was finished she went to change back and sat next to Natsuki.

"Wow Shizuru I never knew you could sing English songs so good" Natsuki commented after the next person started singing.

"Well I am very fluent in English unlike someone I know........... and I might want to teach that certain someone in my way and when I'm finished with her I bet she will be fluent in English and won't ever forget." Shizuru said the last part of her sentence seductively while she hugged Natsuki close and kissed her neck.

The next day Natsuki was in her English class and boy was Shizuru right she knew everything and didn't get in trouble once.

* * *

Well there you have it I'm sure it was bad but I had to get it out of my mind.


End file.
